


Nightmares

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, once again its like platonic 2nu/2nu centric but not actually 2nu ya feel me????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was falling, the island was falling and burning. She was alone, with no one to save her. She could hear her heartbeat, trying to grasp onto something, /anything/ to save her from her pending doom. But she knows, deep down, she's doomed. Her fate was to die here, in this video shoot, alone. The last thing she was told by any of her band mates was a flat-out lie that guaranteed her safety.<br/>But as the windmill began to crash into the ground, she screamed. <br/>She didn't want to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Noodle has a nightmare, has a panic attack, and 2D saves her. Kind of a vent work, I guess.

_Falling._

She was falling, the island was falling and burning. She was alone, with no one to save her. She could hear her heartbeat, trying to grasp onto something, _anything_ to save her from her pending doom. But she knows, deep down, she's doomed. Her fate was to die here, in this video shoot, alone. The last thing she was told by any of her band mates was a flat-out lie that guaranteed her safety.

But as the windmill began to crash into the ground, she screamed. 

She didn't want to die.

\--

She awoke with a gasp, and while panting, glancing around her semi-dark room (thanks to her nightlights). A clap of thunder almost shook the small house on Wobble Street, making the tiny guitarist curl up and begin to shake within an instant. Noodle was _terrified_ of thunder, especially if lightning was involved. Ever since she became part of Gorillaz, she would rush into 2D's room, quivering and almost sobbing. 

But she was older now, old enough to where she shouldn't be running into her best friend's room in the middle of the night. She was at the beautiful age of 25, despite not feeling beautiful whatsoever. An age where she should grow up from her childhood fears, but something held her back from it.

Probably the nightmares, she thinks. The nightmares that shake her to the core that she almost died, and survived a torturous Hell that she still was too afraid to speak of. When she thought of Hell's adventure, she would go pale, curling up into a ball and sob for hours off end.

Which is what she was doing now. She was full-blown submerged into a panic mode, nails digging deep into the skin of her legs. Choked sobs wracked her body, but she tried so hard to keep quiet. She didn't want to wake her friends up and bother them with her silly issues. 

She attempted to curl up tighter, burying her face into her arms. She barely noticed a quiet knocking on her door. Nor did she notice her door opening and shutting, and lanky arms wrapping around her figure. She could only choke more on her tears, shaking slightly. 

It was 2D who had entered her room, a feeling in his gut saying _check on her_ as he was watching some documentary on TV. When he had reached her door, he had heard her choked sobs through it. He remembered that his dear zen buddy experienced nightmares from her experience in Hell, and had entered her room, rushing to comfort his friend. 

It took a while to calm the poor dear down though. A few times as she was calming down, it would start right back up again, making her shake even worse than before. But when she did calm down, however, she was quiet. 2D would say she was very distant, looking _past_ him even. But then again, he thought, she always did look distant. Even before el mañana, she always saw the world through different eyes. But that's the beauty he saw within his zen buddy.

The grip on her legs loosened before she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, signaling that she was stable now. He left her for a quick moment, returning with a water bottle. She nodded to him, scooting back against her massive amount of pillows and taking the water. She pressed it against her face for a moment, before opening and gulping half of it down in one go. 

"You alrigh', luv?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"...Daijoubou, Toochi." She nodded, setting the bottle on her nightstand. 

"..Wanna talk 'bout it? If it'll help?" 

"...Yeah." She nodded.

"......Was it about Hell?" He asked. She nodded, and he asked what it was like.

"Hell was... awful." She whispered, pulling her legs to her chest.

"What... What happened?" He asked, looking at her.

"Not even _I_ am sure of what exactly transpired in Hell, 'D." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But... it wouldn't end. It kept looping, over and over again."

"Are you comfortable even tellin' me about it, luv?"

"Yeah. It's.. it's really about time I told someone." _No going back now._ , she thought to herself.

"I'll just listen, alright luv?" 2D grabbed one of her hands, squeezing for comfort. She nodded, swallowing another lump in her throat.

"When... when I first entered Hell, I was confused. I was alone, dazed and bleeding. But it began as I was submerged into events that seemed to happen in other places." She squeezed his hand back, breathing heavily. "Things that happened that didn't here, happened there."

"Luv?" He whispered, squinting at her.

"Timelines where I had failed.. Timelines where I was alone, or died, or where I was forced to see you. Dying before me, being murdered in front of me, telling me..."

"Telling you?"

"That... That you didn't love me." Her voice began to unsteady, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She could feel anxiety rippling through her body.

"Luv..."

"And.. and you and Murdoc, saying how glad you are that I'm dead, and another where I was... oh god." She began to hiccup, curling tighter into herself.

2D could only stare, squeezing her hand even tighter. He could barely even _think_ of what had happened down there. But _didn't love him?_ He could barely wrap his head around what she truly meant by that. 

"But... it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop unless I.. killed myself." She whispered, choking back another sob. Resting her forehead against her free arm, her quiet crying shook her body.

"Noodle." He whispered, but she didn't respond.

"Noodle, look at me." She shook her head, squeezing his hand tighter. She was scared, she was terrified, and _hated_ how vulnerable she looked to him now.

He sighed, crawling around her bed until he faced her. Grabbing the sides of her head, he gently lifted her head to look at him, and she couldn't even _glance_ at him. 

"Noodle..." He whispered again, and kissed her forehead. "You're save, luv. You ain't goin' back there. You're safe, alive, and are loved." 

She nodded, but couldn't stop crying. Reliving her worst nightmares was difficult for her to take, and she hated it. She hated that it came to this point. 

He went back to his original spot, wrapping his arms around her. Her sobs became more harsh, her hiccups shaking her frame. He hated what she went through, wishing he could make it better for her. But he decided it was best to let her cry it out, rubbing her back in circles.

It had taken her a while to calm down, but 2D stayed with her even after she had quieted to small hiccups and sniffles. He stayed with her when she asked him to hold her, at least for a while.

"...Noodle?" He whispered, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hai?" She glanced at him for a moment.

"What... what did you mean by "that I didn't love you"?"

"...It's nothing, Toochi." She shook her head, saving that for another page in their lives. She fell asleep, and so did he, curled up together on her tiny bed.

She was safe, at least for now. She was also loved, even if it was not the same as she wishes for. But she knew now, with a weight lifted from her chest, that she'd be okay now.


End file.
